Oral Fixation
by SetoAngel01
Summary: The time Connor orally analyzed something other than forensic evidence.


**Oral Fixation**

 **Rated: M**

 _Summary: The time Connor orally analyzed something other than forensic evidence. AKA, Connor eats out his girlfriend for the first time._

* * *

 **Yay, I'm finally writing another Connor fanfiction and it's pure smutty goodness y'all. You know Connor is curious as fuck and would totally be up for this. Nothing much else to say other than enjoy. ;-p**

 **As always, this is Connor x OC Female Human but can be read as Connor x Female Reader since only pronouns will be used.**

* * *

" _Connor,_ " she moaned out in a mewling whine, head thrown back and hair splayed messily across the pillow as his fingers slipped purposefully between her slick folds. " _Fuck_ …"

The RK800 in question was especially affectionate tonight.

Mouth latched onto her throat where he was pleasantly nipping at her sweaty skin while his long gorgeous fingers remained occupied between her legs, rapidly prepping her as masterfully as he'd learned throughout their short sexual relationship. Turning her head, she finally found some leverage as she latched her fingers into his hair in order to mash their lips together. Kisses wet, sloppy and intense as she failed at her rather feeble attempt to pull him on top of her.

 _His talented mouth and hands tended to have that effect on her…_

The Android remained stubbornly frozen in place; slim digits barely moving as they continued to explore her cunt almost lazily. Teasingly probing her pulsing entrance with the barest tips of his fingers before sliding back up in a sensuous dance. Smooth, fingerprint-less digits barely skimming her throbbing hooded clitoris before slipping back down to spread the growing wetness all over her aroused, parted slit.

"Connor?" she asked in a needy whimper when his mouth left hers and he abruptly sat up. Chest heaving with frantic short breaths of desperation, she glanced up at him while mourning the soothing weight of him on top of her.

The RK800's brows were furrowed, saliva-stained lip pursed and the lines in his forehead more prominent as his gentle eyes remained glued between her shamelessly spread legs.

Face flushing at his brazen staring, she began to feel a bit timid at how he intensely was looking between her legs where his thumb still steadily ran through her folds. Up, down, and gently flicking her throbbing clit before repeating the motion, he did this at least seven times before she spoke out again.

"Connor?" she asked in a calmer tone, gingerly reaching up to grab at his free hand resting on her hip; thumb tenderly skirting over the back of his knuckles and the gorgeous cinnamon freckles scattered there.

Russet eyes slid languidly up her body before he finally replied, "Yes?"

"...um, is something wrong?"

Instead of answering, his eyes drifted back down and now she was growing uncomfortable from the analytical glare he was giving her cunt. Not like she was getting embarrassed at all - he'd memorized her body at this point - this uncharacteristic behavior was merely unfitting of Connor. The two of them had been sexually active for a few weeks now and this typically would be the time he'd climb on top of her to start intercourse since she'd been _more_ than ready for him by now. But as the seconds ticked by and he wasn't doing anything other than touching her - not that she was complaining, she was merely confused at his atypical behavior.

The RK800's hand abruptly lifted from her.

Slender, long middle and ring fingers glistening with her juices, but before she could question what he was planning, Connor slipped those fingers into his mouth.

Nearly swallowing her tongue and much too shocked to speak, she watched in rapt attention as he suckled on them briefly before removing them from his lips with a satisfying popping noise. Connor stared at them with a processing yellow LED before his tongue flicked out to erotically lick between the crevice of his digits when his heavily-lidded eyes finally met hers.

 _She internally questioned if it was unusual to feel_ _ **ridiculously**_ _jealous of his hand…_

Connor blinked, LED shifting back to blue, before he gently reached out to run those same fingers between her folds. Instead of his teasing probe from earlier, he shifted his hand til his palm faced her cunt and he was easing those same fingers inside of her. She instantly moaned at the sensation of finally being filled yet aching for something longer…thicker, but suddenly, they were gone. Slipping out of her with a slick pop and even in the haze of arousal, she noticed her moisture coating those fingers and felt her heart lurch when the RK800 casually put them back in his mouth.

 _Fuckin'_ ** _hell_ _!_**

Connor was acting so natural doing it too! The RK800 Android sat completely naked between her parted thighs, licking her juices off of his fingers like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Tongue was akin to sandpaper glued to the bottom of her mouth while she witnessed his expression fluctuate throughout his repeated sensual actions. Licking his lips as if savoring it, a twitch and slight furrowing of his brow as he tasted her essence coating his synthetic skin; seemingly unaware of how his actions were effecting her. The fire burning in her lower stomach since their first kiss tonight had abruptly morphed into a blazing inferno.

Suddenly, Connor was meeting her gaze; reading her expression like she read his mere moments ago. "I apologize, should I have asked before I partook in tasting you? It wasn't…strange to you, was it?" he uttered and fuck, did he sound embarrassed?

"No!" she said a bit louder than intended. "No," she chuckled, face searing as she met his wide brown eyes. Gaze instinctively flicking down to his tongue that slipped out to lick at his lower lip and all the incredible possibilities it entailed...

"Quite the opposite…" she admitted in a whisper, lightly skirting her fingertips along the freckled skin of his forearm.

Processing her words briefly, Connor was suddenly saying something she did not expect, "…before we continue with our typical intercourse, would you be against me putting my tongue on your genitals first?"

As completely unsexy as his choice of words describing her nether regions was, it still had her heart _pounding_. She had to hold back the exuberant expression wanting to detonate across her face.

Was she against it?

 **Seriously?**

Who in their right mind _would_ be?

In fact, she'd craved to ask him for weeks. Curious to see if he was interested in oral sex but something always held her tongue back; mostly an attempt to not push him to do anything he wasn't prepared for. She assumed it would happen eventually but for him to ask unprompted was perhaps the sexiest thing she ever witnessed.

"Yeah, i-if you want." she shrugged, hoping to mask how eager she actually was - which was stupid since a single scan would conclude her hammering pulse and heart pounding frantically against her ribcage.

But instead of calling her out, Connor merely nodded.

Shifting to lay on his stomach, her eyes eagerly glued to every moment as he finally came to rest between her spread thighs. She played it coy, casually stuffing an extra pillow behind her head - no way in hell she _wasn't_ going to enjoy every single second of this.

The RK800 hands were gentle yet firm as he grasped her hips, closing the distance between her pelvis and his face and she instinctively splayed her legs further to give him optimum access. Connor didn't move immediately; merely scanning her face as if searching for any flicker of doubt - he would never find any. To prove it, she smiled encouragingly at him, brushing delicate fingertips across the back of his hands before giving him a firm nod.

Pleased with that reaction, Connor's attention turned to the location between her parted thighs. His exquisite face was _oh_ so close yet still too far away; the nearness of his parted lips to the ones between her legs had her free hand clenching the loose blue sheets. If he possessed lungs, she would expect a warm gentle breath caressing her folds but instead, she swore she felt a beating tingle from his mere alluring proximity.

"So, this is…normal?" he asked curiously, brown eyes wide and interestingly enough given their currently situation, completely innocent. Fuck, if it wasn't the single hottest thing to see that cute face sandwiched between her thighs; that pretty mouth mere centimeters from where she needed him most.

"Yes," she nearly whimpered with overwhelming desire, reaching out to caress her palm across his smooth cheek, "It's completely normal, Conn." she affectionately breathed out his nickname.

"It's not unusual of me to desire doing this?"

"Not at all."

Appeased with her answer, Connor attention flickered down; brows tilting slightly before he dove right in - his mouth latching onto her cunt and she outright _squealed_.

The RK800's gifted mouth was everywhere at once it seemed; kissing her folds much like he would her mouth, wet tongue slipping out to skirt between them, teasingly probing her entrance and all the way up to her clit and back down again. A heady obsessive rhythm of the wet, flat surface of his tongue against her coupled with his pursed lips and the barest hints of his teeth that scraped pleasantly was nothing short of astounding. So lost in the movements of his talented mouth, she suddenly jolted when the tip of his nose purposefully brushed her clit.

"Oh! Connor," she gasped, desperate to lift her hips to grind further into his mouth but a firm hand on her tummy kept her locked hopelessly in place.

Heart pounding like a bird trying to escape its cage, she gripped the sheets between her quaking fingers; every nerve a blazing inferno of imaginable pleasure as she finally bucked up the strength to stare down at Connor's face..

Beautiful brown eyes affixed to her face, there was no hot breath accompanying the motions of his incredible lips and teasing tongue, but it was wet, slightly warm, and **fuck** , it felt _so_ good.

 _Masterful was the only word to describe it._

She watched with bated breath as his tongue expertly lapped at her, teasingly circling her clitoris with the coiled tip as he made sure to never break eye contact. Practically _felt_ the aura of lust encompassing those gorgeous eyes - it had her stomach tightening with overwhelming need she had never experienced until this very moment.

"Is this adequate?" Connor suddenly asked before his mouth continued its task; flicking his tongue out to circle her clit much like he learned to do with his fingers.

All she could do was moan a desperate utterance in reply; thighs pressing firmly against his shoulders, back and her toes curled with the pleasure of it all.

"I'll take that as a yes," he sounded so damn smug that it only made it more intense.

" _Connor_ ," she finally was able to groan out in a nearly inaudible mewl. Blindly reaching out, she feebly grabbed a handful of his silky dark chocolate locks while his tongue lapped almost hungrily between her folds, eyes closing as she lost herself to the indescribable sensations.

* * *

Connor's programming was instantly working on analyzing her the second he slipped his tongue between the delicate, smooth folds of her labia.

It was a necessary function of his advanced Detective software he could never turn off and while he had a operative tongue and mini semi-digestion system unlike any other Android model in existence, he necessarily couldn't taste anything other than breaking down the various components of whatever he consumed. Its pertinent role solitary for identifying source DNA and/or blood typing but as he continued flicking his tongue over the length of his girlfriend's slit and ingesting her natural lubricant, he was certain this was different than the typical need to analyze data.

Deviancy was definitely a factor in his desire to taste her initially, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't vastly enjoying this.

The main reason he wanted to try it to begin with had occurred whilst learning about sexual acts from minimal research and observation in various media he'd watched. His girlfriend's approach to his own sexuality required him to learn organically instead of merely downloading the necessary programs, and he had obeyed thus far. Regularly copulating with her these past few weeks and it was only natural that he eventually questioned if there happened to be other avenues to acquire pleasure as a couple.

Innovative software was continually adapting - it was one of his features and he was always endlessly curious when it came to his new deviant status. Being alive was so contrary than merely establishing protocols and studying each situation with a harsh analytical eye to come up with the best conclusion. This interestingly didn't change when it came to his emerging sexual desires - ones she introduced to him when he accepted his growing physical attraction toward her.

All that was certain was he indeed wanted to please her in numerous ways, not merely intercourse.

As required with organic learning, Connor had observed her showing certain propensities throughout their sexual relationship. Finding out that she vastly appreciated being kissed and even bitten lightly on her neck, how she moaned when he slipped his tongue into her mouth when they kissed, her nails scraping the synthetic skin on his back when he gently kneaded her breasts, but it was when he touched the space between her legs, all of her reactions to external stimuli were increased to the nth degree.

Their sexual explorations continued and it was no longer a secret that she vastly enjoyed being touched on her sex - something which gladly he indulged her on many occasions as much as for her benefit as for his own. Learning her body through touch, what she liked and disliked until the point he could make her unfold into orgasm within minutes - but like his constant drive for perfection in himself, he knew there had to be more. So when they began kissing tonight and he suddenly found himself touching her again, it was almost as if an electrical biocomponent lit up in his processors, and before he realized what exactly he was doing, he put the fingers he touched her with into his mouth. The action of doing so had an incredible effect on her; once steady heartbeat and pulse skyrocketed and blood pooled in her cheeks - definite strong arousal - and as the dots connected in his mind, the next logical step would be putting his mouth on her...so he took it.

Like all he had learned about romantic and sexual relationships thus far, he wanted to perfect this part as well.

Focusing purely on her lithe body underneath his hands, Connor kissed the lips of her labia as he would her mouth, using his tongue to explore her like he did with his hands. An easy transition that seemed to be paying off if her soft breathy moans she let out were anything to discern. Connor carefully watched the changing expressions on her face as he lapped slowly along the length of her slit. Where she once was meeting his eyes while he continued his ministrations, her eyes were now tightly closed, head thrown back exposing the column of her throat and couldn't help but feel proud of the marks he'd left there earlier this evening. The fluctuation of his thirium pump knowing that after every sexual encounter, she never bothered to hide them with concealer the day after...

" _Connor..._ " his name was a sudden mere breath of utterance from her lips when his tongue circled her clitoris and his penis reacted instantly to the sound.

Interesting.

Rather intriguing development indeed.

While he was focusing on pleasuring her, bringing her to the ultimate sexual gratification, his own body was reacting much the same as hers. The only triggers were the pleasant utterances of pleasure from her lips as well as performing this act on her; fully relishing the sensation of her impossibly smooth folds sliding against his tongue. Something he couldn't taste but could analyze it as being perhaps slightly bitter to a human palette but didn't make it any less enjoyable. Connor loved to please her and by the way she was reacting, he may have not been completely aware of what he was doing at first, but was resolute to figure it out.

With a new mission in mind, Connor allowed his eyes to slip close, focusing entirely on this task in front of him. The noises she was making, varying in different degrees of intensity as they escaped her throat and became needier as he focused more on her clitoris. Coupled with the slight tugs of her fingers tangled in his hair giving him a good idea of what he needed to do to bring her to the edge and he was determined to bring her there.

Only wanting to increase this experience for her, Connor removed his hand from her abdomen to join his mouth on her slit - and without overthinking it, Connor slipped two fingers inside.

* * *

When his two fingers suddenly pushed inside of her throbbing cunt, she was certain she was going to implode.

Long digits plunged freely into her dripping vagina, the tight coil pulsating around him as he fucked her with those slim fingers as his mouth continued its relentless endeavors causing fireworks to explode behind her eyelids. Mouth open and nearly drooling on the pillow with just how fucking _good_ it felt. Fingers and mouth ridiculously good at this like everything he did. Why she would consider any other conclusion was beyond her.

" **Fuck** yes…" she cursed, her hand slipping between the gorgeous strands of chocolate brown locks until she was cupping the back of his neck with frenzied fingers. Pressing firmly against the sensitive spot on his nape she learned drove him crazy and the effect was immediate.

Connor groaned, body vibrating slightly and she outright shook with how his vocal chords shuddered along where his mouth was connected to her. It did the trick, egging him on to bring her torturous ecstasy to a head. The RK800 slipped his mouth fully over her clit and firmly sucked on the swollen nub.

A second later, it was all over.

Channel tightening around his plunging fingers as she came hard. Plump lips open in a silent scream, curses and gasps of his name slipping from her mouth as her head thrashed wildly. Whole body from the top of her head to her heels felt like lightening skirting along every nerve ending all coming to an incredible culmination where Connor continued to lap at her overtly sensitive clit.

More jelly than human at that moment, she lay there splayed and boneless as Connor finally relented from his perch before sitting back up.

A lazy smile forming on her lips when she witnessed the number her grabby hands did to his hair; messy, tousled, and gorgeous. _Damn_ , for an Android created for pure perfection, mussed hair sure looked outstanding on him.

Connor's lips were parted, his mouth glistening with her fluids and a satisfied little grin tugging at the corners of his lips and _fuck_ , if he wasn't gorgeous enough…

"I assume that you enjoyed that?" he said in an almost smug tone and it would have been annoying as fuck on anyone else - _but never him._

Refusing to answer, she found the sudden strength to grab his hand, pulling him on top of her and he went without a fight. She kissed his mouth, not caring how she tasted herself on those delicious lips, merely enjoying how his hands skimmed through her hair, tilting his head and deepen it.

"Yes, I did…" she chuckled lowly against his mouth. Wordlessly lowering her hand between them until she was slipping her fingers around the girthy weight of his cock and giving it a few pumps. "Now let me return the favor…" she coyly whispered in his ear as she skirted her thumb over the velvety head of his shaft and spreading the bead of synthetic pre-cum over it.

Connor's wide-eyed expression bursting with curiosity only made her smile widen.

* * *

 **I might do another chapter of her giving our sexy boi a blowjob. Maybe… But mostly Connor's point of view I'm thinking.**

 **Not sure yet, we'll see. I'm leaving it as a one shot for now tho. ;-p**


End file.
